chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side
Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side is a new game in the popular Chicken Invaders '''franchise. The Hero explores the Milky Way, while also exploring different planets. This time, The Hero's mission is to defeat the Henterprise and stop it from freezing Earth. Official Summary '''Hero's log, Stardate 8008.5 As the last intergalactic chicken invaders '''flee our Solar System and lingering feathers still smolder in interplanetary space, I ease up on the trigger and wipe the sweat from my brow. My work here is done. Saving the world sure works up an appetite. I'm plotting a course for the nearest '''Space Burger. I think I'll have the spicy chicken wings tonight. Or perhaps their galaxy-renowned chicken pie? Ah, the choices of a hero are never easy. Suddenly, I am yanked back to reality by the whine of my trusty spaceship's automated warning system. Why are all my dashboard lights flashing red? Why has the Earth darkened so? And why does it all have to happen just as I'm about to eat? Looks like tonight's dinner will have to wait... Plot As normally, it begins in our Solar System where the Hero is ordering food at the Space Burger restaurant, this time a "World Savior" special. But before he can actually receive it, the Sun somehow darkens, and the narrator convinces the Hero to investigate. When he does, he finds a mysterious battleship identified as the CK-01 Henterprise '''positioned in front of the sun. The gargantuan device spews millions of black feathers between Earth and the sun, blocking the light and preventing it from reaching Earth. The Hero immediately takes action (After the narrator snaps him out of his hunger again) and fights the machine, prompting it to retreat. After taking care of the Henterprise, he and the narrator try to figure out how to get rid of the feathers in front of the sun before the absence of sunlight causes Earth to freeze over. The narrator finally suggests that they consult Madam Madámme, the galactic oracle. The Hero, (who labels her as Mad Madam Madámme) is a bit reluctant, due to the their previous visit where she couldn't even guess his weight correctly, and the fact that she is currently on the next galactic arm. Over 10,000 light years away. This argument fails as usual, due to the narrator pointing out that there's no other option, and no time to waste. So an agitated Hero agrees to make the flight there. He eventually arrives at Madam Madámme's area and asks her for any information. After consulting her crystal ball (Because that's just how psychics work) she states that Humanity's Greatest Fan is their only chance of saving the day. (Literally!) Humanity's Greatest Fan is a device of advanced technology created by an alien race long extinct. The creators of the device scattered its mechanical parts across the galaxy and hid each one on the most inaccessible of planets. The Blade of Revolution on Epsilon Thalassus, the Source of Power from Gamma Chthon, and the Thingamajig of Vagueness on Eta Astropelecae. So the Hero and the narrator set out on 3 artifact recovery missions to collect these parts. First, they arrive at Epsilon Thalassus, a planet similar to Earth, except that unfathomable oceans make up 98% of the planet, according to the narrator. Luckily, the Hero's spaceship is capable of underwater travel on the one condition that it leaks 5 gallons of water each mile. They soon find the Blade of Revolution, which turns out to be 3 sets of large fan blades fused together. Afterwards, they proceed to Gamma Chthon, a scorched planet with no life forms, except for some chickens that are presumably after the same artifact. Navigating through the hidden network of underground caverns beneath the planet's surface, they find the Source of Power, a potato battery that could possibly be radioactive. Then they head to Eta Astropelecae, a planet with liquid nitrogen oceans and frozen surface, not to mention the incessant lightning storms. Turning up the ship's thermostat, the Hero blasts his way up the planet's largest mountain and recovers the Thingamajig of Vagueness, a strange gadget with a single red button. Likely the on/off switch. Now with all 3 parts collected, the Hero and the narrator head back to Madam Madámme for further instructions. Ironically, the oracle never actually expects the Hero to survive, but consults her crystal ball a second time anyway. After being given the instructions for Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Hero makes his way back to the Solar System to assemble the device and install it onto Earth's surface. However, when he and the narrator arrive, they find that the chickens have already taken over part of earth by creating a population area in the countryside. So they commence an atmospheric reentry down to Earth to not only take out the wooden barn-house, but to also assemble Humanity's Greatest Fan. When the device (Which turns out to be visible from space by taking up at least 25% of the planet) is installed onto Earth, the Hero flips the switch to activate it. The wind succeeds in removing all the black feathers away from the sun, but due to the Hero's incompetence, the fan also ends up moving Earth away from the sun before it is turned off. Luckily, no damage is done to Earth or its inhabitants, but there's a slight chance that next Summer won't be as warm as usual. Immediately after the machine is turned off, a familiar battleship returns for a rematch. The Henterprise! So a huge battle ensues, but as always, it ends with the Hero prevailing and leaving the Henterprise in pieces. Now done with every given errand, the Hero heads back to the Space Burger to continue his order, but also forgets to remove Humanity's Greatest Fan from the Earth's surface. Let's just hope he remembers to do that in Episode 6... See also Weapons - list of weapons that exist in the game. Enemies & Bosses - Chickens and more! Unlockables - unlockables for game Waves - list of waves (coming soon!) Planets - planets which you explore in game Features *Up to '''4-player cooperative play! *'Finger-blistering shooting action '''with over 200 chickens on-screen simultaneously. *'Gigantic''' boss fights. *Journey to 12 galactic star systems. *Fly planetary missions '''on strange and wonderful alien worlds. *Fight through '''120 waves '''of invading chickens. *Discover '''13 awesome weapons, each upgradeable to 11 levels (plus secret 12th!). *Gain access to 31 unlockable secrets. *Collect 30 unique bonuses and 15 medals '''on your way to glory. *Breathtaking graphics and '''original orchestral soundtrack. *'Internet high score tables '-- compare yourself with people from all over the world! *'Multiplayer' - play on the same computer, over your LAN, or the internet. Improvements *Spaceship Customization *Artifacts *New Enemies - Chick Gatling Gun, Chickens in Helmets, Chicken Submarine Ship, Chicken Metal Ship *Entering Planets (Epsilon Thalassus, Gamma Chthon, Eta Astropelecae, Earth) *Background from previous games Unlockables *New Weapons - Hypergun, Corn Shotgun, Riddler *New Food - Popcorn * Mission Progress -- This shows your current progress, like how much of the mission is completed so far, or if you've picked up any new weapons or satellites, etc. Buy the full game today! You can buy Chicken Invaders COTDS here. This game, like all games on InterAction studios' website, is on a 50% discount. Former beta testers can buy a copy for 5 Euros. Trivia * The Hero might not travel to multiple dimensions, but it's possible that some of the chickens ''will be from other dimensions. You can see the green colors on the Military and Clown chicken as evidence. * If you go to this page before 21 Nov 2014, the game is called '''Chicken Invaders 5: The Paradoxical Paradox. '''This was the old name. This changed when the game was released. * There are lots of possible combinations for customizing your ship. Just experiment, it's fun and creative! *CI5's name was changed 3 times. First, when the game was revealed, it was called '''The Paradoxical Paradox', then later this was changed to Rise of the Dark Side, and now it's called Cluck of the Dark Side. *Before the beta team for this game was announced, many people believed the game was a myth or joke. The game had its own page, but there wasn't anything on the page besides a paragraph that basically said that the game hasn't come out yet. * It's possible that the narrator is actually the ship's AI computer system, but there is no proof to this. Just a theory. The Soundtrack CrazyWare has recorded all of the game's songs in the MP3 format, and these are all packaged into one convenient ZIP archive. You can download the soundtrack here. Videos Click here to see it! Thanks to Benjamin Curtis Cooney, a former Beta tester for CI5. Photos 10679819 937441489618716 7192490508065855721 o.jpg 1743724 1568895636677279 3681679092498221522 n.jpg 9772 1568895593343950 3588321343050207142 n.jpg 10347646 932247506804781 9010169919575838346 n.jpg 10710539 932897686739763 4770935835684575457 n.jpg 10697152 929059943790204 2100744160031670591 o.jpg 10479092 924956467533885 2266346686770232833 o.jpg 10623315 920008578028674 1544500028555297045 o.jpg 10403763 915858955110303 1799068563630880936 o.jpg 10409095 912693208760211 4681652923373745088 n.jpg 10380607 942934225736109 8696659121102759412 o.jpg Category:Family action Category:Shooter